New Moms
by tripletrebletoner
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe have a new baby but manage to fit in some sexy time. Contains fetishism.


On a snowy December night in Nashville, Chloe sat on the couch dressed in a crisp white button up shirt and jeans, holding their sleeping 5-week-old daughter, Sutton, to her shoulder. Aubrey was stretched out in a plush, navy armchair, with her legs over one side, head buried in yet another parenting book. The blonde had been able to take a 6-week maternity leave from her law firm. Chloe looked back on those days blissfully: how her wife had gotten up in the middle of the night with her almost every time, changed more than her share of diapers, cooked for them, how tiny Sutton looked in the blonde's long arms. Was it possible to be even more in love than before? The redhead had carried Aubrey's egg to strengthen the mutual ownership of their baby and when the time came, the blonde would reciprocate with another sweet addition to their family.

Without looking up from the book, Aubrey asked, "Have you had an orgasm from breastfeeding yet?" Chloe, un-phased by her wife's bluntness, answered honestly, "Not yet. Sutton's tummy is still pretty small so she fills up fast. But I've definitely been aroused. You know how sensitive I am….." The blonde blushed, looking down into her lap. Chloe wondered what memory she had settled on. For her it was memories of make out sessions in their shared dorm room at Barden, early into the relationship. Aubrey would relentlessly fondle her nipples until they were tiny and sensitive. The redhead used to wiggle them just out of her grasp and beg to be touched lower. Sometimes her girlfriend acquiesced and sometimes she continued to torture her with pleasure. "Maybe you could try," Chloe added cheerfully.

"Maybe I could try…." she seemed to repeat back thoughtlessly. Aubrey dropped the book to her lap as the shock set in. The redhead could see the thoughts swirling in her head. She knew how hard it had been for her wife to keep her paws to herself and let Chloe's body heal. Kisses had to stay chaste and sweet. Her hands hadn't found the redhead's rear when she was slightly in the way in the kitchen as they usually had. She had bit her lip just that morning, eyes burning with lust as Chloe stretched in bed, making adorable squeaking noises in her throat. The redhead had seen in her eyes how badly she had wanted to touch the soft breasts, but she had shown valiant restraint, covering with a wide smile and an enthusiastic, "Good morning."

This wasn't something they had talked about, but she didn't think it would be that far of a leap for Aubrey to make. And it could be a step towards rekindling their physical relationship. Chloe let her mind wander to all the hot pregnancy sex the two had engaged in. It seemed like Aubrey had been twice as attracted to her in that state. But things had been different. Instead of finger-banging her with the reckless abandon of days gone by, the blonde had scooted her to the edge of the bed and entered her carefully with long graceful fingers, moving in and out, pleasuring her walls slowly until she climaxed. In her mind, she was desperate to be fucked hard, but she knew her body wasn't ready.

Chloe stood and placed their child in the nearby bassinette, a thoughtful gift from cool aunt Beca, who was out living her dreams in sunny Los Angeles. In truth, all three of them were living charmed lives with Aubrey's many victories in the courtroom and Chloe taking time off from teaching to raise a family. Sutton was such a relaxed and content baby. When the redhead was sure she was settled and still sleeping soundly, she turned back to Aubrey. She seductively unbuttoned her shirt, tempting the blonde with her eyes. Next she removed her bra and took a seat at one end of the comfy caramel-colored couch. She opened her mouth to speak but saw that Aubrey had taken the bait. She set the book down, crossed the room, and laid down on her back across Chloe's lap, with her head resting on the arm of the couch. She took a minute to rub her hand over her wife's smooth stomach through the material of her black long-sleeved t-shirt while Aubrey greeted her bare breast with a few kisses. "Any advice?" Chloe giggled as the delicate skin around her eyes crinkled from her smile. She kissed her wife's forehead before returning to eye contact, "Sweetie, you've read 7 parenting books so far. You know everything there is to know academically here. Tickling the baby's lips with the nipple to get them to open wide, being sure their mouth goes at least past the areola, getting a good latch, you know all of that." "I know, but reading it and doing it are two different things," the blonde replied. "I'm sure you'll be perfect at it like everything else you set your mind to. And if not, I get to pull my nipple out and tease your lips with it."

Aubrey shifted her gaze from the breast to her lover's adoring face and back before making up her mind. She took the breast into her mouth and found a rhythm as the milk began to secrete. She let it pool on her palate before moving her tongue to let the liquid travel down to her stomach. After about every 10th pull, Chloe could feel the blonde's subtle tongue movement against her nipple. "See, I told you that you would be just fine at this," she smiled. The blonde lifted her chin slightly in reply, effectively nuzzling into the breast. "Oooo I like this. You have to listen to everything I say without a response. I've waited for this opportunity for years. I think your lips are so pretty. I've always thought so. And I love you so much." She continued to compliment her sweet wife and hum love songs to her throughout the experience, starting ironically with "You say it best when you say nothing at all…."

Chloe moved a hand up to cup the back of the blonde's neck and twirl her fingers in the soft hair there. The touch elicited another memory. The night that Aubrey drove the family home from the hospital, the roads had been icy. Bree had gone to the local police station earlier in the day to have the car seat installed perfectly and expertly, not feeling confident enough in her own ability to protect their tiny bundle of joy. Chloe sat in the back to be sure Sutton was warm enough, but she could see how terrified Bree was, gripping the steering wheel of their SUV with white knuckles. Chloe had made her stop the car so that she could move to the front seat; Bree needed her more at that moment. She placed a gentle hand on the back of her neck to encourage her and remind the blonde that she wasn't alone. Chloe didn't know a more careful driver, but at the same time she knew her wife had a propensity to freak out at the gravity of the situation. "Breathe. Trust yourself because I trust you. You're doing just fine," she encouraged. They made it home safely and placed an unfazed Sutton into the crib of her mint green and pink nursery. Aubrey stood behind her partner with arms wrapped around her as they looked down at their sleeping baby. She let a few relieved tears fall onto the shoulder of Chloe's sweater.

When the redhead came back into the moment, she noticed her wife's brow was furrowed in concentration. She used her free hand to lightly brush fingertips against Aubrey's temples and hairline until the tension left her face, leaving behind a soft glowing expression. As the milk thickened, Aubrey slowly turned onto her side, maintaining a good connection while she rested her head on the redhead's bicep and brought her legs into her lover's side. She was now perfectly curled around Chloe. The redhead moved her hand from the blonde's neck to rest her arm along Aubrey's spine, receiving her and stabilizing her body. She let her free hand continue its loving journey, now cupping the mass of the blonde's wavy hair against the back of her head. Next she rubbed her hand over every inch of Aubrey's back, alternating between patterns of circles and lines. She moved down to rub and cup the seat of her wife's beloved grey sweatpants before trailing the hand down her long legs. She traveled down the blonde's arm and massaged her hand before pulling the hand up to her lips and kissing the palm. "I'm close," she whispered as she placed the hand on her free breast and cupped it a few times encouragingly. As Aubrey's hand roamed freely around the breast and nipple, Chloe moved her own hand back to caress her wife's bottom. The orgasm hit her in waves, sending shivers down her body as she struggled to manage her breathing. She couldn't believe she would have to control her volume on a regular basis again, but did so out of the necessity of keeping Sutton from waking up. As her body relaxed, Aubrey took the opportunity to lick and kiss her sensitive nip a few more times.

Chloe brought the blonde up to straddle her and began rubbing more circles into her back, holding her wife almost just as she would her baby. Aubrey pressed a kiss into her neck then turned to rest a cheek against her bare shoulder. She should have been content to love on her wife, but her wandering hand got the better of her. It found its way under the band of the blonde's sweatpants, cupping her wet sex. Aubrey sucked in her breath in surprise. "What are you doing?" she moved to face the redhead who attacked her with heated kisses. "Mmmm let's move this to the bedroom," Chloe responded between their lips. Bree returned several more heated kisses before moving to stand, the redhead's hand still on her trigger. Chloe got to her feet as well and eventually found the will to remove her hand from her wife's pants. "I'll meet you there," she reached out to swat Aubrey's butt before she scampered out of reach. She checked on Sutton, adjusting her blanket and kissing her tiny forehead before grabbing the baby monitor and heading down the hall.

When she reached their bedroom, Aubrey was fully nude, standing in a familiar pose with her right hand gripping her left arm just below the elbow. Even after years together, Chloe still didn't have a read on this stance. Did it mean she was feeling confident or just a little bit self-conscious? "Beautiful. Every inch of you is beautiful," she advanced on her lover, enclosing her mouth over Aubrey's before she could respond. The two shared several more long passionate kisses before she led the blonde by the hand onto their bed. "Sit up on your knees," Chloe whispered into her ear in a seductive tone. "Yes ma'am," Aubrey replied in a zealously sexy Southern drawl. The redhead took position behind her lover, their bodies aligned together closely. She brushed kisses down the blonde's neck and shoulder, sending shivers down her spine. Her fingertips wandered down the front of Aubrey's neck and chest. She moved lower to cup both breasts, rolling the nipples between her digits until the blonde's breaths quickened. Aubrey arched an arm back over her head, resting one hand on Chloe's shoulder. With the other, she steadied them, gripping the sheets, as Chloe's hands moved lower, rubbing the expanse of her long, smooth torso. Her right hand put pressure on Aubrey's center; she moved her left hand up to rest on the blonde's ribcage, holding her tightly against her. Aubrey expelled pleasurable aaahhs as she bucked and grinded against her lover's hand. As her body tightened and she lost control of motion, Chloe rocked them gently backward and put her skilled fingers to work on the hardening bud. In her mind, she likened it to the last few moments before reeling in a big fish, using small intentional movements that brought her ever closer to winning the prize. Aubrey gasped in and out loudly until she was silenced by her orgasm.

Chloe let her rest for a moment while she craned a mother's ear toward the baby monitor. When she was satisfied that Sutton was still breathing peacefully, she resumed movement on Aubrey's clit. The next fish would be even easier to catch. When she felt the blonde getting close again, she kissed up her neck to her ear, "Come for me. That's my good girl." Aubrey moaned as her body surrendered.

Chloe guided their bodies to the pillows, laying Aubrey down and coming to rest between her long legs. She pressed their lips together, alternating between pecking and massaging. Satisfied with the contact, she moved back to meet Aubrey's loving gaze and run fingers through her blonde tresses. "Babe, do you want more?" Aubrey nodded her agreement. She toyed with the entrance to her lover's slick folds before sliding in three fingers and finding a cadence. Whether from two orgasms or five weeks of celibacy, her body was tight and ever tightening. Chloe added a thumb to stimulate Aubrey's clit and sent her over the edge another time, her body writhing in pleasure.

Chloe switched their positions, bringing the blonde to rest on her chest. She relished this relaxed closeness, kissing Aubrey's eyelids and the end of her nose. As they started to drift off, the blonde pulled them up, "We should get ready for bed." They changed into pajamas and headed into the living room. Aubrey began to tidy up blankets, glasses, and books while Chloe moved Sutton into their room for the night. The blonde turned off lights and checked door locks again because "My father always said "Locks only keep an honest man honest.'" This line always elicited an eye roll from the redhead, even though she had a great deal of faith in Aubrey's ability to keep them safe. It was a layer of the balance of their relationship, along with Chloe's intuitiveness at caring for her emotionally.

Chloe was already in bed when Aubrey made her way back to turn off their bedroom light. The blonde joined her, nuzzling into her wife's chest and raising alarms in the redhead's mind. They always spent most of the night every night with Aubrey spooning her, which got to comical levels later in Chloe's pregnancy. The blonde would help her turn over and get situated again before getting out of bed to spoon her from the other side. Maximized skin contact was always comforting and the two fit together so perfectly. Chloe speculated that Aubrey must be feeling vulnerable tonight, her heart wide open. "Honey, I love you so much," she cooed. "I love you too Chlo," the blonde grasped her tighter. The redhead ran her hand over Aubrey's back until she felt her lover's grip loosening as she drifted off.


End file.
